Titans Technis
by notexactlyagoddess
Summary: Another world, another group of heroes...standard story right? WRONG! in a world overrun by corrupt business men, the titans battle disease, famine, war, their greatest foes, and, of course ,adolescence.
1. Prologue: A History

**I don't own 'em!**

**Please enjoy though.**

**Titans Technis**

In a universe not quite our own, on a world where time runs as ours does and the people live and work as we do, there are continents, as we know them, though there are more, twelve total, from enormous Caskious to middling Handre to Norkey, hardly larger than the state of Montana. For many, many years, too many to be accurately counted, these continents warred against one another. The battles were fierce and bloody, the wars themselves even fiercer and bloodier. Peace negotiations never lasted long, if they were made at all. Countless warheroes rose to power and fell as even little Norkey bloodied her sword when the rush for land, power, and revenge made men's blood boil.

After countless generations, when the rich farmland of all twelve had been fertilized with the blood of hundreds of millions and the population had decreased by two thirds, the leaders of each continent did an unbefore-seen thing: they met. They came together in the center of the Great Mariners' Ocean, away from territories, to discuss peace. For twenty days and nights they hammered out a treaty that would be acceptable to all. When they returned to their continents, they brought the olive branch of peace to their weary people. And all rejoiced.

Well, most rejoiced. A large majority, say 99.9 percent, of the people rejoiced.

0.1 percent were horrorstruck. They hated the peaceful new world government and loathed the simple communities of past enemies living together, sharing their livelihoods. They hated peace. These few were those who had thrived during the wars, killing for pleasure and reveling in their bloodied thrones. Each of these longed for a sword and the sharp smell of blood once again. They vowed to bring the wars back, no matter how.

Among their ranks, one very young man rose to the top. He was the cruelest, the most brilliant and bloodthirsty of them all. He was Trigon. Crafty and utterly without mercy, Trigon devised a plan to begin anew the bloodshed. A man of great wealth and influence, he gathered around him those of like mind to be his lackeys and partners. Chief among his recruits was a woman named Rouge, a scientist, a creator of bioweapons.

Now in the early twentieth century of this world, all the leaders, in a rare moment of complete agreement, had banned the newly created bioweapons from the fields of war, none of them wishing to be totally annihilated along with his or her people. They agreed, and in doing so, sealed the lid tightly on the newly hatched monster, seeking its mother's milk of fresh red blood.

Now, though, during the calm of peace and prosperity, the government had become lax about laws they believed pertained to wartime alone. So, under the cover of the conglomerate company Tricorp, Trigon and Rouge instigated their scheme, their baby born to a bloody destiny. They set their plans to unbalance the world in motion slowly, subtly, waiting patiently for the right time to strike at the world leaders and tear the peace they so loathed asunder.

--------------------------

8 A.W. (After War) during the World Leadership of Georg Mandilon, President of the Continental Union

_excerpts from encoded transmissions from Rouge to an anonymous receiver_

**1421: 24 28/2 **The experiments proceed as planned. The virus grows in potency by the hour. Soon it shall be ready for testing on human subjects. If the testing is successful, as it has been on the rats and monkeys, the subject will have extreme mutations in the mind, experiencing illogical paranoia and dementia, and become apt to making random, violent decisions. I predict that the infection will bring the subject back to a primal level, causing the body to overproduce adrenaline and stimulating the urge to fight. Human testing will prove my thesis and for now the experiments proceed on the monkeys. -_end transmission_-

**1045: 09 14/3** Human testing has begun. However the virus has not had the desired effect. It does indeed increase the adrenaline of the subjects but rather than affecting the mind, the body merely grows stronger. It also seems to have some sort of bizarre metamorphic effect on subjects who do not die outright. Their blood vessels turn blue and they acquire the ability to fuse with machines. We have terminated the current set of test subjects to insure that the failed virus does not spread and will now destroy the vials of the failed virus. -_end transmission­_-

**1059:57 14/3** Urgent! Watch for a man called Blood. He was one of my lab technicians until recently and had stolen a vial of the corrupted virus before I dismissed him to a different area of the organization. He must be halted at all costs and the virus recovered! If he reveals what he stole to any we are ruined! -_end transmission_-

**2208: 55 16/7 **Success! The virus, newly christened the Technis virus by Mallah, my assistant, has successfully been injected into human victims who reacted in the desired manner. One male subject even almost killed an armed guard before he was destroyed. After months of mishaps we have finally perfected the Technis virus. A vial of the virus is ready for use. The special sample contains a time-release module to make the intended target's spiral into dementia more believable to throw suspicion from us to others. I await your orders. -_end transmission_-

_reply transmission from anonymous sender to Rouge_

**2209:13 16/7** You know what to do. Do it. -_end transmission_­-


	2. Food Poisoning

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans or anything that you could possibly recognize.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Food Poisoning**

Georg Mandilon, the First World Leader, in his third term of office and his second term as President of the Continental Union, was tired. He hadn't slept for 28 hours. He shook his head ruefully. Scheduling needed to be better in the World Office but in his 8 1/2 years as Leader, that was the one thing he hadn't been able to get around to yet. So for now he had to deal with seven meetings in a row.

He shuffled to his suite and tiredly slapped at the hand scanner.

It whirred briefly. -_Scanning_- It beeped green. -_Confirmed_. _Welcome, Georg Mandilon._-

The door slid open and he stumbled over the threshold to the couch and collapsed, asleep almost instantly.

Several hours later, the door buzzed. -_Sir, the kitchen has sent food. Shall I permit the bearer to enter?_- the computer inquired.

Georg groaned and rolled over. "Whazzat? Who?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

-_Food service, sir. Shall I dismiss him?_-

"Umm. Uh, no, no. Let him in. I probably need to get up soon anyway. What time is it? he asked as he walked to the door.

-_It is now 11:57:12, Saturday September 30, 8 A.W., sir, and you have a meeting scheduled with the minister of Erant at 1:25._-

"Alright. After I eat, I'm gonna take a shower so hold any incoming calls." Georg scratched his head, ruefully looking at himself. "I'll also need a change of clothes. Mine appear to have been slept in." He shook his head at his attempt at humor and reached for the door panel.

-_Noted, sir. A fresh change of clothes will await you when you exit the shower. Is that all?_-

"Uhm, yeah I think that's it. Oh-" The door whooshed open to reveal a short man in a delivery uniform, holding a box and a styrofoam cup. Georg took them from him, barely glancing at the man. "-who else am I scheduled to see soon? Thanks." he said absently. "How much do I owe you?"

The delivery man kept his head down so his hat blocked his face. "$10.50, sir."

Georg fumbled in his pocket and brought out a wad of bills, still talking to his computer.

"So Liam at four after the man from Erant- what's his name? Aloualat? Yes, that's it. And after Liam is...? Johann from the fishermen's union on Maior Duan? And then the annual meeting with the tribal leaders of Tameran, correct? No? Oh the Norkeyians then the tribal leaders. Okay, I got it."

He finally succeeded in peeling several bills from the wad in his pocket and handed them to the man. "Here, keep the change." Georg turned and the door swooshed closed behind him.

-_Have a pleasant day._- the computer whirred and then clicked off.

The man raised his head at that. "Oh I will. But I don't know if I could say the same for Georg Mandilon." His eyes sparked and shifted colors, dancing with evil laughter as he slid around the corner of the hallway and disappeared.

-----------------------

_excerpt from the private log of Minister Aloualat of Erant_

**1623: 12 30/9 8 A.W. **I fear something is gravely wrong with the World Leader. In my meeting with him today, he acted distracted and kept rubbing his eyes and speaking harshly. I realize that he is under much stress from his constant work, but I do not believe he has ever behaved thus during a meeting. In every meeting I have ever had with him, he appeared calm and collected, thoroughly sure of himself, always ready to listen, and patient. He went out of his way to make sure he thoroughly understood my complaints. Today, however, he acted a changed man. He shouted, refused to attempt to listen or understand, and continually paced agitatedly. He refused to sit still, nervously rubbing his eyes or his ears and several times insisted that he had heard shouting that very instant in the room which I heard not at all. After I denied hearing anything, he exploded, screaming I meant to discredit him by making him seem crazy and become Leader myself. I do not envy Georg his position of power, especially not if it involves hearing voices. Before today I had always thought Georg a reasonable man, very levelheaded, and an excellent leader. Now I am not so sure. Perhaps I should suggest the Leader's health be investigated for this worries me greatly.

_excerpt from the private log of Liam Mandilon, minister of Natre_

**0942: 34 2/10 8 A.W.** My older brother has begun to worry me. Always the kindest and most patient of all ten of us Mandilon boys, Georg has lately been acting not at all like himself. He screamed at me today. He _never_ screams. Not even that time I accidentally stepped on and crushed Rocky, his special pet salamander. That time he simply forgave me and said he knew I hadn't meant to kill the poor guy. He didn't even ask for an apology, just accepted it and buried the little bugger. He had every right to yell at me then but he didn't. But today- today's fit was unprovoked. I greeted him and sat down for the latest of our weekly meetings and he _snapped_. Started screaming about how I didn't respect his authority and was trying to steal his power and prestige, how he did have the power and no one was ever gonna take it from him, not if he had any way to stop them. When I tried to calm him down, he backhanded me. Georg. Backhanded me. Me, his little brother, who he had never even raised his voice to until just then. The scariest thing was though, he was _strong_. I flew across the meeting room and my jaw was bruised. He started to come toward me and I swear he didn't know who I was. His eyes- they were crazy and he looked ready to kill someone. He got real close to me and was reaching out before his eyes focused on me. I think that was the first time he recognized me because he suddenly rubbed his face and asked me what I was doing on the floor and what happened to my face. _He didn't remember anything that happened_. I have no idea what I told him, I was so shaken. The whole incident scares me badly and I really have no idea what I should do.

---------

_encoded transmission from Rouge to an anonymous receiver_

**1200: 56 2/10** We have encountered a hiccup in our plan. The slow-spiral module seems to have failed, causing the process of dementia to progress more quickly than we planned. We have to speed up our production as well as erase our tracks faster. The subject has already reached the quarter mark for the virus, exhibiting signs of extreme paranoia and enhanced physical strength. We need your help to contain damage until we are ready for completion.

_encoded transmission from an anonymous sender to Rouge_

**1205: 12 2/10** Cease your worries. All progresses as planned. Your aid is on the way.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Questions? Comments? Complaints?Critcisms? Guesses as to what's gonna happen? message me and i'll try to answer!


End file.
